What did I do?
by MLH
Summary: Robin gets mad at Starfire for letting Slade get away. When he comes to apologize will he be a little too late? RobStar This is my first fanfic. Constructive flames only please. I do not own Teen Titans or that shirt at the mall.
1. What Happened?

"Get him Star" Robin commanded as the masked man ran from the building. Starfire

threw star bolts at a few robots as Raven threw barrels at them. Cyborg and BB were

dealing with the other group of robots, shooting his sonic canyon while BB changed into a

tiger. Finding that his tactic wasn't very useful **(if he even knows what that is) **BB turned

into a T-Rex and swiped them all out with his tail. "Ha ha," Beast boy said starting to do a

little dance. A few seconds later a laser beam hit him and he stood there with a shocked

look on his face. Starfire flew towards the exit only to hesitate moving forward as Slade ran.

Robin couldn't take him alone, so how could she. Robin saw her though. He ran over to her

and grabbed her arm so tightly she winced. "Robin, please you are hurting me," Starfire

managed to say. Robin let go but he went away mumbling to himself "It's one thing to not

see him but he was standing right in front of you and you let him go." Cyborg proteseted

"Dude, you promised you wouldn't get all uptight about Slade. Just chill, man" Robin shot

him a death glare as he hopped on his R-cycle and drove away. "So who wants non-meat

pizza," **(I'm not sure if that's correct or** **not)** Beast Boy asked trying to start a

conversation. Everyone glared back at him. "It's okay Star," Raven said in her mono-tone

voice. She usually didn't get upset over things. Raven had looked into her mind and had

seen her fear when she was standing in front of him. "Why don't we just go home," Cyborg

suggested. Starfire flew as the others got into the T-car. "What happened back there?"

Cyborg asked Raven sensing she knew something. "We got our butts kicked, that's what!"

Beast Boy said waving his arms around like a madman **(which he probably is. I mean **

**who is stupid enough to go up to an alien animal and stare in to his face especially **

**when it's about twenty times bigger then you (Betrothed) ****obviously Beast boy. Ok **

**back to the story.)** As they arrived home they heard a noise from the gym. Starfire was

the first to go in. Robin was doing an obstacle course and panting as he kicked and punched

the box in front of him **(sorry I didn't know what to ****call it) **"Robin, you must…" "Get out

the gym" he responded kicking the punching bag in front of him.


	2. The Remote

Starfire flew to her room. He has never been like this before, what happened to Robin? She decided to go talk to Raven. Star knew better than to go to her room so she went to the common room and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg having the same old argument about who lost the remote . "This is a pointless argument over a useless device," Starfire heard Raven say from the corner of the room looking up from the book she was reading. "You are disturbing my concentration. Just get up and turn the TV on." BB and Cy stopped what they were doing and stared at her like she was a person withtwo heads **(hey she can have four eyes when she's angry)**. "Don't even joke like that," Cyborg said defensively. "I wasn't joking," Raven replied simply. "Good, because it wasn't funny," Cyborg retorted.**( I love those lines!!)** "Friends we must not argue" Starfire decided to join the conversaition. "The remote of the TV is right here." BB came and picked it up and turned the TV on. He jumped onto the couch and squealed as he turned into a pig. "My favorite show," he screamed as he started to run around the couch. Raven caught him and jerked him back. "You guys should be out training for when Slade returns," Robin said sweating hard. He gave Starfire an evil glare. "Friend Robin, I…"Starfire started to say but Robin cut her off, "No excuses."

Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a really long time and sorry I didn't have an author's not in the first chapter, but this is my first fanfic so I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do. I seriously doubt anyone reads these anyways but if you want the story continue please review cause I'm not going to update unless I get a certain amount of reviews which only I know. When you review cause I know you will put "magic" at the end so you I know you've read this. Thanks! -MLH


	3. The Reason

**Thank you to these reviewers!!**

**Gohan is mine not yours –that cracked me up.**

**Robin and star fan-thank you and I will**

**Sweetiepie3193-thanks for the perfect score and I love that episode too**

**StArFiRe GrAySoN-don't worry they will**

**ARWWAT- Gracias (I think that's how you spell it)**

**Beautiful Girl Named Starfire- I will continue it (at least for now)**

"Don't worry Star, he's just gone crazy with Slade again," Beast Boy told her

turning on his game station. "But why must he push away his friends in the process? I am

what you would call slightly confused." Starfire inquired with a confused look on her

face. "They're boys no one can understand them," Raven told her. Star walked into the

elevator and pushed the button for Robin's floor. She had to talk to him. " Robin I wish to

speak with you," Starfire said very quietly but loud enough for him to hear her. "GO

AWAY!!!" he screamed through the door causing her to run away in tears.

"GO AWAY" he yelled. He hadn't meant it to be so loud or harsh but that was the

emotion that was boiling up inside of him. He heard her crying and he mentally kicked

himself. Robin ran his fingers through his hair. Why did he yell at her? He knew what

had caused Starfire to stop, but he couldn't stop obsessing about what happened. After

being Slade's apprentice, Robin knew most of his weapons and one of them had been

used on Starfire. All Slade had to do was push a silver button and the attacker (Starfire)

would hesistate and have second thoughts just long enough for the chased to get away

(Slade). Why had he reacted so stupidly? His friends had warned him about this, but no,

he just couldn't listen to them. He had to apologize to her and explain, and hopefully she

would forgive him. Hopefully…

Hey you guys!!! Review!! Again I am changing the word so you will have to read this. It's not that bad! The new word to write at the bottom of the review is **_poof _**. I need 5 reviews with that word on them in order to update!! Thanks!!


	4. A Talk With Raven

**

* * *

SilverStar871-Thanks I will try to update sooner except I couldn't think of any ideas so if any one has any fell free to share! **

**Jackalobe- thanx 4 reviewing**

**StArFiRe GrAySoN- they will get 2gether at the end but 4 a little while they will enemies. Don't worry though they will get 2gether sometime**

**LASHEY-ISAAC-I think it's a skort (u no the skirts with shorts underneath them) so u cant, thanx 4 your review**

**A Talk With Raven**

"Raven, I wish to speak with you," Starfire said walking into the common room where only Raven was

with her face still wet from tears.

"Fine," Raven said in her mono-tone voice seeing the tears on Starfire's face. "What do you want?"

she asked. "I wish to talk to you about a problem with Robin," Starfire answered. "What is it?" Raven

asked already knowing what the answer was going to be. "He seems to be ignoring me and when ever

I see him he seems to be giving me the "death glares" as Beast Boy says." Starfire replied remembering

the incident in the kitchen to which Starfire had knocked on his door to talk about.

Flashback

"I see you have finally taken a break from all the training, yes" Starfire asked Robin. " No, I was just

getting some water and I see you haven't done ANY training since Slade was let go by YOU!" Robin

yelled with anger in his voice. "I have been doing training though Robin," Starfire answered. "Obviously

not enough," Robin said as he walked out giving her a evil glare that made her freeze in shock.

End of flashback

"Then just ignore him and make it seem like you don't know he's even there," Raven replied. "But then

wouldn't I be causing him the same hurt he caused me?" Starfire questioned. "It's kind of like

payback" Raven said.

"This payback is the returning of the green paper with the president's picture, correct? Why would I

want to give him the dollars?" Starfire inquired genuinely confused. "No, it's like revenge," Raven said

becoming bored with the subject, but slightly amused with her answers. "Okay, but what do I do if he

tries to talk to me?" Starfire asked. "Just go and talk to someone else or say he's a glorbag of whatever

they are," Raven replied. "Thank you so much I really needed this talk," thanked Starfire. "This should

be really intresting," Raven said once Starfire was out of the room with a small smile.

**Hi u guys! Srry I haven't updated 4 so long but no on e was reading my author's note and I **

**doubt any 1 is reading them now so I wont do the word at the end of a review! But PLEASE **

**REVIEW! Casue I'm losing motivation! I need some ideas or the story will vanish! R&R **

**Thanx-MLH**


	5. Apology

"Just apologize to her," Robin said in front of his mirror. **(Doesn't he just love talking to **

**himself in the mirror! nvm) **Robin walked out of his room and down to the common

room where Cyborg and BB were playing video games and Starfire was watching them

with an amused look on her face. Just as Robin stepped into the room Starfire got up and

left passing him with an emotionless face.

"Starfire I need to talk to you, please," Robin said with a hint of regret in his voice.

Starfire kept walking as if she didn't hear him and went straight to the gym.

"Ok then, that didn't work," Robin muttered under his breath as he turned around to

follow her.

"Personally I don't blame her, the way you yelled at her it would make anyone mad,"

Beast Boy said as he continued arguing with Cyborg over the video game.

"I know I was harsh, but I was just doing my job as the leader of the group," Robin

protested stopping and turning the two boys.

"Maybe at the crime scene you were, but what about here at the tower and especially in

the kitchen," Cyborg replied.

"You heard that," Robin said sheepishly thinking back to when he had had an argument

with Starfire.

"Dude, the whole city heard that," BB commented leaving Robin with a glare.

**In The Gym**

"I hope this is what you want Robin," Starfire said to herself kicking and punching the

bag in the gym. She had been training for the last hour and Robin obviously hadn't meant

his apology since he had shrugged it off once she turned the corner.

"He probably didn't want a rift in the team," she said convincing herself the apology was

a fake. Not that he can keep it from happening now that there is one. Normally she would

be the one to forgive someone in an instant, but this time something about the way Robin

acted made her uneasy. Brushing it off she went back to firing green bolts at moving

targets made for her to work on her accuracy. She couldn't help but think something was

wrong, but off course she wasn't the one with the mind powers. Still something was

making her have an odd feeling, and deciding it was just that she was nervous she

brushed it off.

"Alone are we," a voice called out from the shadows of the room.

"Good luck with this one," as a pole was swung hitting Starfire in the head knocking her

immediately unconscious.

**How was it? I kinda left a cliffhanger even though I'm not all that great at those. O well. sigh I need some reviews in order to make another chapter! Thanx! R&R**

**-MLH**


End file.
